Ogueil et Préjugés Ste 3Une ange tombé du ciel
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Ange continue sa collaboration au FBI... ET une ado surdouée disparait


**Orgueil et préjugés ?**

**Bureaux du FBI, 19h00**

**New-York**

Ange enfilait son manteau et fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. « Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai… Ah les voilà ! Bon et bien, j'y vais, Lança-t-elle à ses collègues qui s'apprêtaient eux aussi à rentrer après une dure journée...

« Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien pressée ce soir. Rendez-vous galant ? » Sourit Viviane. Ange fit une grimace comique. « C'est bien possible.

- Bonne soirée, alors.

- Merci, à vous aussi ! » La jeune femme dévala les escaliers, puisqu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à éviter les ascenseurs, prétextant qu'un escalier permet de garder la forme. Ses collègues l'entendirent chantonner. « L'amour est enfant de bohême qui n'a jamais jamais connu de loi, si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime et si je t'aime…prends garde à toi ! »

Curieux, ils se collèrent à la vitre, juste à temps pour apercevoir une berline décapotable se garer aux pieds de leur amie.

« Bonjour Princesse ! » Le conducteur, un beau brun ténébreux aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux bleus en descendit. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Ange se jeta à son cou et les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

« Tu m'as manqué, beauté fatale. La journée a été longue sans toi.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette voiture ?

- Votre carrosse, Cendrillon. » Il ouvrit la portière, et pris le ton de la confidence. « Bon, grâce à marraine, l'agence de location, je dispose de cette merveille jusqu'à 9h00 demain matin. Ca te plaît ?

- C'est superbe. Quel est le programme ?

- C'est une surprise. En voiture princesse. »

Des étages supérieurs, les agents virent alors la voiture démarrer, emportant le jeune couple. « Eh bien ! Ils vont passer une excellente soirée on dirait. Moi, je vais aller retrouver ma famille. » Viviane mit son manteau et sortit, suivie de près par Jack et Danny qui s'étaient lancés dans une discussion à propos des mérites respectifs des différents joueurs des Yankees. Ne restait plus que Samantha et Martin. Le jeune homme regarda sa collègue et amie, qui partageait désormais sa vie. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'impression de vivre un conte de fée depuis ce baiser échangé devant une nursery, comme une promesse… Un conte de fée, un peu gâché par ce secret permanent dont ils devaient envelopper leur relation. Personne ne devait savoir, et surtout pas Jack.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et sourit. Elle était vraiment heureuse avec Martin, le souvenir de Jack qui l'avait obsédé si longtemps s'éloignait enfin et elle revivait.

« Sam ? » Martin l'entoura de ses bras, et il la sentit se crisper. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. C'est juste que… on risque de nous voir.

- Il n'y a personne. Juste toi et moi. » Elle restait cependant sur ses gardes. « On y va ? » Sam accepta avec soulagement. « Chez toi où chez moi ?

- Où tu veux, je te suivrai au bout du monde… »

**Le lendemain matin. **

Ange arriva, sourire aux lèvres. S'asseyant devant son bureau, elle retint avec peine un bâillement. « La nuit a été trop courte ? La taquina Danny. C'était une bonne soirée ?

- Merveilleuse.

- Qui était ce bel apollon qui t'attendait hier soir ? » Demanda Viviane. Ange prit un air faussement fâché. « Vous m'avez espionnée ? C'était Marc, mon ami. Il est arrivé de France le mois dernier.

- Et bien, si tous les français sont aussi mignons je vais peut-être m'expatrier… »Murmura-t-elle rêveusement.

La journée tirait désormais sur sa fin, une longue journée de tracasseries administratives et de cafés tièdes. Ange et Samantha discutaient tranquillement, lorsque le portable de la brunette sonna. « J'écoute… Ah c'est toi… » La voix s'adoucit. « C'est pas vrai… Oui, ne t'en fais pas je serai là…Dès que je peux….Moi aussi. » Elle se tourna vers sa collègue. « Je vais devoir y aller. On peut remettre notre soirée à plus tard ?

- Un problème ?

- Disons, un imprévu. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. A demain. » Samantha resta encore à finir un dossier, elle ne s'aperçut pas que les lieux s'étaient vidés discrètement. Martin posa ses mains sur les épaules fines. « Tu a l'air tendue.

- je suis épuisée, avoua-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir de bien-être tandis que son ami lui massait le dos. Elle renversa la tête et lui sourit. « Tu sais tout faire. C'est magnifique.

- Tu me donnes des ailes. » Il l'embrassa. « J'ai une idée… Qu'est ce que tu dirai de te changer des idées ?

- est-ce une proposition malhonnête ?

- Ce sera à toi de voir. J'ai entendu dire qu'un restaurant français avait ouvert, sur la 7ème avenue. Un très grand chef. Mes parents étaient à l'inauguration et ils m'ont dit que c'était délicieux. Et très romantique. J'ai réservé une table.

- C'est tentant. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je rentre me changer et on se retrouve là bas dans une demi-heure ?

- Parfait. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Martin arpentait le trottoir devant les portes du restaurant. Il s'était changé, et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la voir. Un taxi s'arrêta devant lui, et il la vit. La jeune femme avait revêtu une robe bleu nuit, qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient une cascade de boucles, à son cou brillait une fine chaîne d'or. Il restait un instant, stupéfait. « Alors ? Je te plais ? demanda-t-elle, un peu anxieuse.

- Tu es magnifique, articula-t-il. Je vais faire des envieux ce soir. » Il lui prit le bras et, tous les deux rentrèrent dans le restaurant. « M'Ange Français »

C'était, en effet, un endroit très romantique. Le décorateur avait habilement mêlés les bleus et dorés, à travers des tissus satinés et des tapisseries finement ornées. Le plafond représentait une voûte étoilée, saisissante de réalisme : on pouvait presque sentir la brise nocturne. Les tables étaient en bois d'ébène, sombres et sobres. Au centre, de chacune d'entre elles, un vase de cristal décoré d'angelots contenait de magnifiques lys. Clin d'œil à la dynastie française. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux représentant des anges. « Regarde… Cela ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? » Sam montrait une toile, où un ange prenait son envol sur une plage déserte. « C'est marrant, on dirait Ange. » le serveur les conduisit jusqu'à une petite table, située le long de la baie vitrée. De là, ils pouvaient admirer les lumières de la ville. Martin sourit en voyant l'air émerveillé de son amie. « Ca te plaît ?

- C'est superbe… » Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'échanger un long baiser, et une voix familière les fit sursauter. « Bonjour Madame, Monsieur…

- Ange ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Leur collègue avait revêtue une tenue de serveuse et se tenait à côté de leur table, cartes à la main.

« Je fais le service.

- C'est interdit tu le sais ?

- Je sais. Mais ici, c'est le restaurant de mon ami, Marc. Une serveuse s'est foulée la cheville, tout à l'heure… Je la remplace exceptionnellement. Et vous ? Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

- Euh oui… A ce sujet est ce que… » Elle leur sourit, rassurante. « Je serai muette comme une tombe. Je vous donne les cartes, souhaitez-vous que je vous renseigne ?

- Qu'est ce que tu nous conseille ?

- La spécialité du chef : magret de canard orangé.

- Pour les entrés ?

- Je ne saurai que trop vous conseillez la salade VanGogh. Fraîcheur colorée…

- Dans ce cas nous allons prendre cela. Qu'en pense tu Sam ?

- Parfait.

- Et pour les vins ? Désirez vous que je fasse venir notre sommelier, récompensé de plusieurs prix ?

- Nous allons te faire confiance.

- Dans ce cas… Bonne soirée. » Elle disparut, légère, entre les tables. A peine quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme vint déposer deux coupes de champagne devant eux. « Offert par la maison »

Martin leva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée et prit la main de Samantha. « Regarde… » Au dessus de leurs têtes une étoile filante avait été dessinée. « Fais un vœu !

- Oh.. Ne me dit pas que tu y crois… » Elle lui sourit.

« - Bien sûr que si. Allez fais un vœu. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Voilà. A toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de vœu. Je suis parfaitement heureux avec toi, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que de te voir… De sentir ton odeur, de t'embrasser. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Le repas fut délicieux, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, Ange vint les saluer.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

- C'était délicieux. Tu féliciteras le chef. Et c'est vraiment superbe, ici… Sans vouloir être indiscrète… Ce tableau » Du doigt Samantha désigna l'ange qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant. « Est-ce que c'est toi ?

- Oui. C'est moi. Allez, rentrez bien. A demain ! »

Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber. Samantha frissona et se blottit dans les bras de son ami. « Que pense tu de prolonger la soirée ?

- Ce serait fantastique. »

Le lendemain matin.

Martin ouvrit les yeux, il vit que dehors la neige tombait toujours. A côté de lui, Samantha dormait à poings fermés, ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, telle une auréole. Il tourna la tête et regarda le réveil : dans deux minutes celui-ci émettrait une sonnerie stridente. Mieux valait la réveiller en douceur… Il se pencha, sentit son parfum de pomme, et déposa un baiser dans le cou gracile. « Mon amour… C'est l'heure. » Elle gémit, alors qu'il continuait de la couvrir de baisers. « Déjà ?

- Eh oui. » Martin lui emprisonna les mains et les baisa. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et l'embrassa à son tour. « J'ai passé une soirée inoubliable. Et une nuit très agréable… » Elle l'attira contre elle, murmura un merci à son oreille. Tous les deux roulèrent sous les draps.

Un portable sonna, Martin soupira et attrapa l'appareil. « Fitzgerald…

- C'est Ange. Vous êtes où ?

- Chez moi, mais il est quelle heure ?

- 8h30 » Martin se redressa en sursaut. « Merde ! » Il secoua Samantha. « Sam… Il est 8h30, on est en retard. » Celle-ci se leva en vitesse.

« Dis moi, Jack a dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais il est trop silencieux à mon goût… Il a remarqué votre absence à tous les deux.

- Bon, on arrive. » Il rejoignit Samantha dans la salle de bain « Jack a du comprendre... » Murmura-t-elle. Elle avait l'air paniquée. « Peut-être… Mais de toute façons, il aurait bien fallu le mettre au courant un jour, non ?

- Je sais. Seulement je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait si vite. J'ai peur de sa réaction. » Martin ne répondit rien. Lui aussi craignait son supérieur, Jack pouvait agir de façon déraisonnable quand les choses lui échappaient.

Bureaux du FBI, 9h00

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ange leur sourit. « Salut !

- Salut. » Danny et Viviane se détendirent et chacun reprit sa tâche. Seul Jack était resté silencieux, trop silencieux. Il dévisageait ses deux agents d'un regard noir. Brutalement, il fit volte-face et rentra dans son bureau. Tous se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Plaisanta Danny.

- Très bonne. » Martin prit une longue inspiration. « Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair : Sam et moi avons passé la soirée ensemble.

- Vraiment ? » Ironisa Danny. Son collègue lui lança un regard noir. « Nous sommes ensemble, que cela vous plaise ou non. Et avec ou sans l'accord de Jack.

- C'est bien. Ce qui devait être dit ayant été dit, je pense que nous devrions nous remettre au travail. »

Sur ces entre faits, Jack arriva, la mine sombre. Sans un mot, il accrocha la photo d'une adolescente au tableau blanc. Petite, une peau de pêche, des longs cheveux blonds qui forment une couronne autour du visage souriant. Ses yeux pétillent, sur cette photo, elle semble heureuse.

« Lola Espali. 15 ans. Partie ce matin à 7h30, pour se rendre à l'école. N'est jamais arrivée. Le proviseur de l'école, ne la voyant pas a appelé ses parents pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils ont immédiatement prévenu la police. Viviane, tu viens avec moi, nous allons rendre une petite visite aux parents. Vous. » Il regarda Danny, Ange, évitant soigneusement les regards de Martin et Samantha. « Allez à l'école de la gamine. »

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 2H00**

Dans la voiture

Jack roulait, mâchoires serrées, sans lâcher la route des yeux. Pourtant, il était ailleurs. « Bon dieu ! Pourquoi ils m'ont fait cela ! » La voix de Viviane le tira de sa rêverie.

- « Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- A merveille », dit il lugubrement. Elle rit. « Excuse cette question idiote : tu respires la joie ! » Il la regarda, puis fini par sourire. « Désolé.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi. Martin et Samantha.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Ils sont ensemble, c'est leur droit. Un des deux devra quitter l'équipe.

- Jack… » Viviane le regarda. Il semblait perdu, comme un enfant. « Tu l'aimes encore ? » Il réfléchit. C'était lui qui avait décidé de leur rupture, lui qui s'était éloigné d'elle pour se rapprocher de sa femme. Il l'avait laissée tomber, sans vouloir voir à quel point il lui avait fait du mal… Lorsqu'elle avait cherché à lui parler, il l'avait fuit… Pour Maria et les filles. Mais elles étaient parties le laissant seul. Et maintenant, Samantha partait elle aussi. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de la jalousie, de la voir de nouveau heureuse alors qu'il avait été abandonné. « Non, avoua-t-il. Non, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle.

- Alors ?

- Alors, c'est le règlement c'est tout. » Viviane soupira, mais n'insista pas. C'était inutile pour le moment, elle le savait. D'ailleurs, ils arrivaient. Jack se maudissait intérieurement. C'était mesquin, certes c'était très mesquin… Mais il ne supporterait pas leur bonheur, pas sous ses yeux toute la journée. C'était décidé, un des deux devrait partir.

Chez les parents, 9h45

New-York

Mr et Mme Espali étaient un couple parfait, ce genre de couple que l'on voyait dans les publicités pour le café où les parents, sourire étincelant et coiffure impeccable, discutaient joyeusement avec une ribambelle d'enfants aux yeux bleus et dents blanches. Mais là, ler yeux étaient rouges, et le sourire avait disparu : ne restait qu'une affreuse terreur dans les grands yeux. Mr Espali, tenait sa femme par l'épaule et tentait de rester calme.

« Agent Malone et voici ma collègue, l'agent Jonhson. FBI.

- Entrez. » Il les conduisit à travers la maison ultramoderne. « Asseyez-vous. » Les deux parents les regardèrent, implorants.

« Ce matin, comment était votre fille en partant à l'école ?

- Normale. »

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lola descend les escaliers à la volée, ses cheveux blonds volettent au dessus de sa tête. Elle porte un pull turquoise et un jean. La jeune fille attrape un blouson, et enfile une paire de tennis de toile. « Lola ! » La voix de sa mère retentit de la cuisine. « Tu ne vas pas partir sans petit déjeuner ?

- Bien obligée, ou je vais être en retard. » Sa mère apparaît dans l'entrée. « Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras te lever à l'heure ?

- le jour où les cours ne débuteront pas avant 11h00 ! » Mme Espali sourit et lui tend une pomme. « Prend ça : tu la mangeras en route.

- Merci M'man ! » Lola dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et sort.

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

« Est-ce que votre fille vous a parue… nerveuse, inquiète ?

- Lola n'est jamais nerveuse. Avec elle, tout est prétexte à rire. C'est un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Ses amies, vous les connaissez ? » Les parents échangèrent un regard triste. « Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies… Vous savez on est ici que depuis quelques mois. Lola a toujours eu du mal à se lier avec les enfants de son âge.

- Votre fille n'a jamais ramené d'amies ici ?

- Si, si… Il y a cette gamine. Très polie, timide. Sasha Brown, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles trafiquaient toutes les deux mais elles passaient des heures enfermées dans la chambre.

- Comment cela se passe à l'école ?

- Pas très bien, ses professeurs la trouvent juste un peu… distraite. Ses notes ne sont pas bonnes. Lola a horreur de l'école. » Mme Espali enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Mon bébé… » Son mari la serra contre lui. « Ca va aller, ma chérie. On va la retrouver. Excusez nous… »

Viviane fit signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Est ce que nous pourrions voir sa chambre ?

- C'est au premier. »

La chambre était spacieuse, bien éclairée. Des vêtements traînaient sur le lit, et par terre. Le sol était couvert de livres. « Eh bien…Siffla Jack. Elle a de sacrées lectures. Shakespeare. Tolstoï. Des policiers aussi. Pas n'importe lesquels : Christie, PD James… Pas étonnent qu'elle ne sorte pas beaucoup. » Viviane se pencha et soupira. « Si seulement Reggie pouvait lire, ne serait ce qu'un quart de ces livres… Regarde : le Russe sans peine. Pourquoi apprendre le Russe à 15 ans ? » Jack regarda autour de lui. Les posters aux murs représentaient le Kremlin, la Russie, Moscou… « Sûrement pour cela. » Il désigna la lignée des Romanov qui lui souriait. Sur le bureau trônait un ordinateur portable. Il l'alluma. « Bon dieu, il y a des codes d'accès.

- essaie Moscou ? Suggéra sa collègue. Il tapa les 6 lettres et l'ordinateur émit un son, qui ressemblait à un rire. Un message s'affichait. « Eh non ! Cela aurait été trop simple. » Les deux agents sourirent. « Sacré gosse ! On va devoir ramener la bête aux techniciens. » Ils continuèrent de fouiller quelques instants, avant de tomber sur un tiroir fermé à clé. Le père apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a la dedans. Ni où sont les clés. Mais, Lola y tenait particulièrement.

- Votre fille a l'air d'aimer la Russie ? Il y a une raison particulière ? » Mr Espali s'assit lourdement sur le lit. « Je crois que c'est à cause d'Anastasia. » Viviane fronça les sourcils. « Qui est-ce ?

- Anastasia, la dernière des Romanov. Lola a toujours adoré ce dessin animé. Vous n'avez pas de fille .Sourit-il.

- Un garçon. Pourquoi ?

- Vous connaîtriez Anastasia par cœur, sans cela. »

Lycée Lincoln, 9h45

Les quatre jeunes observèrent les lieux, un peu impressionnés. C'était sans nul doute le genre d'établissement que l'on intégrait pas sans avoir, au préalable, montré la fiche de paie de ses parents. La cour de récréation était vide. Ils entrèrent dans l'école, les couloirs étaient eux aussi désert. D'immenses boyaux d'un blanc immaculés, au sol des traces de pas et contre les murs des rangées de casiers. Martin poussa un soupir. « Retour 20 ans en arrière… Bienvenue en enfer !

- Ton lycée ressemblait à cela ?

- C'est mon ancien lycée. A peu de choses près. » Danny roula des yeux comiquement. « C'est vrai qu'un lycée où tous les casiers disposent d'une porte, où aucun mur ne porte d'inscriptions racistes et où l'herbe ne se trouve pas dans les clopes mais dans la cour, ce doit être l'enfer ! Comme tu as du souffrir… » Ils rirent. « Et toi Sam, quel souvenir gardes tu de ton lycée ?

- Un peu moins cher que celui-ci. Et un peu plus tranquille que celui dépeint par Danny. Le lycée classique… » Ange regardait chaque casier, le tableau d'affichage. Elle semblait découvrir un monde inconnu. « Ange ? Les lycées français sont si différents de ceux-ci ?

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Par contre, ici cela ressemble à ce qu'on voit dans les films. » Ils la dévisagèrent. « Tu n'es jamais allée au lycée ?

- Eh non. C'était… trop compliqué. » Visiblement elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. « Bon on va le trouver ce directeur.

- on dit proviseur dans un lycée. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu n'es jamais allé au lycée ? » Danny insistait, pour la taquiner. « Je te l'ai dit : trop compliqué ! Tu ne vas pas me faire subir un interrogatoire, tout de même ? Nous y voilà. »

Ils frappèrent à une porte vitrée, sur laquelle était inscrite : « Mr HOPES, Proviseur. »

« Entrez !

- Bonjour ! Nous sommes le FBI.

- Vous venez pour Lola ? » C'était un petit homme, au physique de prof de sport et au cheveux gris. Il restait d'un calme olympien. « Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur elle ?

- Lola Espali. Drôle d'élève, ses professeurs soutiennent qu'elle est stupide…Ses notes sont exécrables. Pourtant… Vous avez, il y a plus de 1000 élèves ici, je ne les connais pas tous personnellement mais elle est arrivée il y a 3 mois. Je l'ai reçu ici. Et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

La jeune fille frappe à la porte du Proviseur. Ses cheveux sont ramenés en queue de cheval, elle est vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier rose. « Entrez !

- Bonjour » Lola ne semble pas vraiment impressionnée. Juste curieuse de découvrir le Dieu qui veille sur cet Olympe scolaire. « Je suis Lola Espali.

- je me souviens. Assied toi. » Mr Hopes la regarde un instant, alors qu'elle fixe une reproduction de Mona Lisa. « Ca te plaît ?

- C'est une bonne copie. Les couleurs sont bien imitées. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment le thème.

- Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?

- VanGogh. Quand il peint… il n'y a pas de compromis. C'est dur, mais c'est ce qui rend les choses si réelles. » Elle se tut, consciente d'avoir trop parlé.

« -Alors comme cela tu nous arrive de Miami ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? » Elle hausse les épaules. « Ca fait partie de la vie… Et puis, je vais peut-être me plaire ici. » Elle ne semblait pas y croire.

« - J'espère. En tout cas si tu as le moindre problème, ma porte est ouverte. »

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

« En général, les jeunes qui rentrent ici sont impressionnés. Ils cherchent à se montrer sous leur meilleur jour. Mais elle… C'est comme si tout cela lui était complètement égal, comme si elle vivait dans un autre monde, beaucoup mieux que le notre.

- Ensuite ? Comment s'est passée son intégration ? » Mr Hopes haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. La mieux placée pour vous renseigner serait sans doute Mlle Douls. Son professeur principal.

- Pourrions-nous la voir ? »

« Mlle Douls. Nous voudrions vous parler de Lola Espali. » Mlle Douls, était une jeune femme au teint café au lait, ses long cheveux blonds étaient tressés en une multitudes de tresses. Elle portait de petites lunettes rondes, qui lui donnaient un air sévère.

« Je sais. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? J'ai des élèves qui m'attendent.

- Quelle genre d'élève est-elle ?

- Mauvaise. Inattentive. Lola passe son temps à rêvasser. Quand on l'interroge, elle baisse les yeux et reste muette.

- Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier… » Danny avait remarqué une petite ride, qui se creusait. « Je n'ai pas à apprécier ou non mes élèves.

- Pourriez-vous nous parler de ses amies, comment s'est passée son arrivée ici ?

- Sans heurt. Sa devise semble être : ne pas faire de vague. La seule personne à qui elle daigne adresser la parole c'est Sasha Brown.

- Bien merci. Son amie Sasha… Pourrions nous lui parler ?

- Pas ici, en tout cas. Elle est absente ce matin. » Ange fronça les sourcils. « La grippe », ajouta-t-elle, en voyant les mimiques inquiètes.

Bureaux du FBI, 11h00

New-York.

« Alors ? lança Jack à l'adresse de Danny.

- Pas grand-chose. Lola ne semblait pas heureuse, ses notes sont désastreuses. Une élève très discrète, trop discrète. Comme si elle vivait dans un autre monde, c'est ce que nous a dit le proviseur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit idiote », avança Ange, « comme ses professeurs ont l'air de le penser. » Viviane et Jack sourirent. « Oh non ! Je peux te certifier qu'elle n'est pas idiote. Nous avons vu sa chambre : il y a des bouquins partout. Et pas n'importe lesquels. De grands auteurs. » Viviane désigna un tas de pièces électroniques sur son bureau, ainsi que des plans tarabiscotés. « Voilà ce qu'on a retrouvé dans un tiroir, fermé à clé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Samantha, à son supérieur. Aucune réponse, Viviane prit la parole.

- Aucune idée. Nous allons l'envoyer à des techniciens. » Jack remit les objets dans une boite. « C'est comme son ordinateur : nos meilleurs techniciens sont toujours en train d'essayer de découvrir les codes. Non, si on peut avoir une certitude c'est que Lola n'est pas idiote. Pour le reste… Sa mère nous a parlé d'une certaine Sasha : vous avez pu l'interroger ?

- Elle n'était pas au lycée. La grippe. Tu veux qu'on aille chez elle ? » Demanda Martin. Jack ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Viviane et Ange. « Allez la voir. Danny, tu t'occupes de relevés téléphoniques, du passé des parents. » Il partit vers son bureau. Martin et Samantha se regardèrent, furieux. Finalement ce fut Sam, qui se décida.

« Ca va durer longtemps ce petit jeu ? »Dit elle en entrant dans le bureau. Elle était hors d'elle, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et ses joues étaient rouges. Jack la regarda calmement. « Rassure toi. Je vais régler ce problème. » Il lui tendit un papier. « Un de vous deux va devoir partir. » Elle resta sans voix, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle fit volte-face. « Ne pas pleurer devant lui, ne pas pleurer. » Sam courut vers les toilettes. Ange et Viviane qui s'apprêtaient à partir virent la jeune femme sortir précipitamment. « Tu m'attends ? J'y vais. » Ange se lança à sa poursuite tandis que Viviane secouait la tête.

« Sam ? » Ange entendit des sanglots dans l'une des cabines. « Sam. Tu peux sortir, il n'y a personne. » La porte s'ouvrit sur Samantha, les yeux rouges et noyés de chagrin. « Il veut… l'un de nous doit démissionner. » Elle s'effondra sur l'épaule de son amie. « Ca va aller, ça va s'arranger… On va lui expliquer. Il va comprendre.

- Non. Il ne changera pas d'avis.

- Bien sûr que si. Jack est intelligent, il va comprendre qu'il est allé trop loin. Tu vas voir, c'est lui qui s'excusera. » Sam eut un sourire triste. « C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas…Tu sais, Jack et moi on est sortis ensembles.

- Je sais. » Devant le regard surpris de sa collègue, elle rit. « Tu crois que je suis aveugle où quoi ? Il te regarde toujours… d'une façon spéciale. Mais c'est pour cela que dans quelques jours, il regrettera son geste. Pour l'instant, il fait une petite crise de jalousie.

- Tu crois ?

- Jack n'a pas envie de rendre les gens malheureux, toi moins qu'une autre. Seulement il arrive que certains sentiments soient… incontrôlables. Dis-moi… Si il était arrivé au bras d'une autre femme, tu n'aurais pas été un peu jalouse ? » Samantha réfléchit un instant. « Si, je crois que si. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi odieux. » Ange rit. « C'est sûr que là il bat des records ! Allez va, ça va s'arranger… Tu viens ?

- J'y vais dans quelques instants. Vas-y toi, Viv' t'attend et il ne faudrait pas que la colère de Jack te retombe dessus. »

Chez Sasha, 11h30

New-York

Les deux femmes frappèrent à la porte d'un petit pavillon. Une jeune employée vint leur ouvrir. « Bonjour ! Résidence Brown. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Agent Johnson et Dedieu. FBI. Nous souhaiterions voir Mme Brown.

- Elle est sortie faire des courses. Voulez-vous que je prenne un message ?

- Non, en fait c'est à Sasha que nous voudrions parler. Elle est ici ? » La jeune fille parut hésiter. « Euh oui mais… je ne sais pas si…

- Nous allons juste lui parler. Pas d'inquiétude. A moins que vous ne préféreriez que nous vous arrêtions pour entrave ? » L'employée s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, et soupira. « C'est au deuxième, première porte à gauche. »

La chambre était immense, meublée avec goût. Pourtant elle ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'ado, tout y était trop bien rangé. Au milieu trônait un grand lit à baldaquin. Les deux agents s'en approchèrent et furent accueillies par une longue quinte de toux. Viviane tendit un verre d'eau à la jeune fille. « Sasha ? » Un peu essoufflée celle-ci hocha la tête. C'était une enfant aux yeux d'un noir de braise, ses traits étaient irréguliers. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie mais il se dégageait une sorte de magnétisme. La grippe ne faisait aucun doute : les cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur, les yeux brillaient de fièvre et ses joues étaient rouges. « Je suis l'agent Viviane Johnson et voici ma collègue, Ange Dedieu. » Sasha eut un petit sourire. « Nous sommes du FBI et nous venons au sujet de Lola.

- Lola ? » Le front se plissa d'inquiétude. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle a disparue. Tu ne sais pas où elle peut être ? » Les yeux noirs se remplirent de larmes et Sasha secoua la tête violemment. « Non. Elle a disparue quand ?

- Ce matin. En allant au lycée.

- Je ne suis pas allée au lycée, je ne sais pas… » Ange posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune fille. « Nous ne t'accusons de rien. Simplement on nous a dit que tu étais son amie, alors on a pensé que tu pourrais nous aider. Quand as-tu vu Lola pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier soir. Elle est venue m'apporter les cours.

- Comment était elle ?

- Comme toujours. Dès qu'elle sort du lycée, elle revit. On a discuté un moment puis elle est partie.

- De quoi avez-vous discuté ? » Sasha baissa les yeux. « C'est important…

- De Sunny.

- qui est-ce ?

- C'est la « star » de la classe. Tout le monde veut être son amie.

- Lola aussi ? » Sasha eut un petit rire qui se termina en quinte de toux. « Oh non ! Lola la déteste. Elle la trouve arrogante et prétentieuse. Toutes les deux… Elles se détestent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca remonte à l'arrivée de Lola. On nous avait prévenus qu'une nouvelle élève allait venir dans la classe, je ne sais pas trop comment mais Sunny et son fan-club avaient appris que ses parents travaillaient dans le cinéma. Je suppose qu'elles ont décidés de la prendre avec elles. En plus, Lola est vraiment très jolie, elle a une classe naturelle qu'aucune de nous, même en passant trois heures devant la glace n'arrivera jamais à avoir…

- Et que s'est il passé ? »

_**FLASHBACK**_

La porte de la classe s'ouvre et entre une jeune ado, aux cheveux blonds et yeux clairs. Le proviseur dit quelques mots au professeur et sort.

« Bon, les enfants. Voici une nouvelle élève, Lola Espali. Je vous prie de l'accueillir du mieux que vous pouvez. Va t'asseoir. » La jeune fille avise une table libre au premier rang, le long de la fenêtre et se laisse tomber sur la chaise. Quelques tables plus loin, une blonde décolorée, habillée avec beaucoup de soin lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

La cloche sonne, les élèves se ruent vers le self. Dans la queue, la blonde et ses acolytes, mini clones, rattrape Lola.

« Salut !

- Salut.

- Je m'appelle Sunny. Ce sont les filles. Lybie, Mary, Polly. » Lola retient à grand peine un sourire moqueur en voyant l'air adorateur que les « filles » jettent à Sunny. « C'est bien, dit-elle.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ?

- Ce serait un grand honneur, ironise Lola. Visiblement, Sunny ne comprend pas l'ironie et sourit d'un air satisfait. « C'est vrai que l'on ne laisse pas n'importe qui se mettre à notre table. »

Finalement, plateau en main, les filles cherchent une table. Il y en a une de libre et sur la deuxième Sasha, déjeune, seule. Sunny se dirige vers celle-ci. « Dégage l'intello. On a envie de manger ici.

- Mais... » Sasha semble vouloir protester puis se ravise. Elle se lève et change de table. Lola regarde Sunny et sa bande s'asseoir, d'un air méprisant. « Viens, assieds toi. » Sunny lui désigne la chaise à côté d'elle. « Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. » Lola leur tourne le dos et va s'asseoir en face de Sasha. Tout le self a été témoin de cet affront : quelqu'un a résisté à Sunny. Une nouvelle en plus. Lola ne semble pas prêter attention au regard haineux de la « Reine ».

« Salut ! On est dans la même classe non ? » Sasha, un peu impressionnée hoche la tête. « C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sasha.

- Ce ne te gêne pas si je mange avec toi ?

- Oh non, non. Mais tu viens de te faire des ennemies. » Lola hausse les épaules. « Tu veux parler de Miss J'ai la Grosse Tête et de ses clones ? Je m'en fous.

- Tu as tort. Elles sont capables de tout. » La blondinette éclate de rire. « C'est pire que la mafia ici ! T'inquiètes je sais me défendre. Si tu crains pour ta sécurité je peux changer de table… » Sasha rit à son tour. « De toute façon je suis déjà leur souffre-douleur. »

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

« Voilà, après on a fait connaissance. Et Sunny n'a pas digéré cette humiliation, tout n'était que prétexte à s'en prendre à Lola.

- Comment réagissait-elle ?

- Elle les ignorait. Ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, si il y a bien un truc que Sunny ne tolère pas c'est qu'on l'ignore. Mais Lola s'en fichait. Vous croyez que…

- On n'en sait encore rien. Merci, de nous avoir aidé. » Viviane et Ange allaient sortir lorsque Sasha les rappela.

« Vous avez vérifié son émetteur ?

- Son émetteur ? » Sasha se leva en frissonnant, et faillit tomber. « Attends ! Ange l'aida à se rallonger. « C'est là, dans le tiroir. Un collier. » Viv' extirpa une chaine argentée au bout de laquelle brille un petit médaillon. « Lola a la même. Dedans, elle a mis un émetteur.

- Ou l'a-t-elle eu ?

- On l'a fait. Grâce à des plans qu'elle a trouvé sur le net. Normalement elle doit avoir le sien sur elle.

- Comment fais-tu pour la localiser ?

- L'ordinateur portable de Lola. Elle a mis un logiciel dessus et elle devait l'installer ici.

- Merci beaucoup. Si tu te souviens d'autre chose… Ou si elle t'appelle… C'est mon numéro, OK ? »

Bureau du FBI, 13h00

New-York

Tous s'étaient réunis autour de la grande table. Un technicien était là, il forçait les codes de l'ordinateur.

« Tu veux dire que ces gamines ont crées deux émetteurs et un logiciel de réception ? » Danny sembla ébahi. « On devrait les embaucher.

- En tout cas, si elle l'a sur elle on va gagner du temps. Vous vous en sortez ? » Demanda Jack au technicien. « C'est pas simple, j'ai mis moins de temps à rentrer dans les dossiers du Pentagone. Je crois que… Oui, ça y est ! » L'homme pianota rapidement « Voilà le logiciel. Eh c'est pas mal du tout. Mais il n'y a pas de grande portée…

- Où est-elle ?

- Nous en avons un ici, au bureau… Et le second » Un point rouge clignotait à l'écran. « Central Park. Partie Ouest. C'est celle des fontaines et des grottes, non ? » Jack avait déjà sorti son portable et prévenait les renforts.

« On y va, lança-t-il.

Central Park, 14h00

New-York

Les équipes quadrillaient le terrain avec des chiens, sans succès. L'endroit semblait désert, rien d'étonnant : la pluie tombait à seau depuis près de deux et un vent glacial soufflait. Samantha frissonna et éternua. « Tu t'enrhumes ? » Martin lui souriait.

- Pas difficile avec un temps pareil. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. » Elle désigna Jack qui ratissait le sol, l'eau de ses cheveux lui dégoulinait dans le dos. Exaspéré par les cordons du K-Way que le FBI leur fournissait, il l'avait ôté et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient au corps. Soudain, il se releva et poussa un cri. « Je l'ai ! » Jack brandissait un collier avec un médaillon argenté. « Merde ! Murmura Sam. Ou est-elle ? »

Bureau du FBI, 15h00

New-York

Trempés, épuisés les agents du FBI soufflaient sur leurs tasses de café. « Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a ? Danny, les paperasseries ? Tu en as tiré quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Les parents ont pas mal d'argent, pas de problème de ce côté-là. Pour le téléphone… rien à signaler non plu. Le dernier appel a été pour la grand-mère de la petite en Floride. C'était son anniversaire. J'ai vérifié. Les parents m'ont l'air blanc comme neige, pas de casier, pas de passé douteux.

- Bien. Ange ? Viv' ?

- Visiblement Lola s'était fait une ennemie jurée, au lycée. Une certaine Sunny. Sinon, Sasha nous a juré ne pas savoir où était son amie. Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Reste à savoir pourquoi elle est allée dans Central Park. Pourquoi y aurait elle laissé son collier ?

- C'est peut-être une fugue, suggéra Martin. Tout le monde nous a dit qu'elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Lola est mauvaise élève, persécutée par ses profs, cette Sunny… Elle en a marre et décide de partir. Se souvenant du collier, elle décide de l'abandonner pour nous égarer. » Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration. Jack le regarda longuement puis il prit la parole. « Tu vérifies les avions, les trains. Ange et moi, allons voir Sunny. Viv' et Samantha vous voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver dans l'ordinateur. »

Dans la voiture.

Jack roulait en silence. De temps en temps, il lançait un regard vers sa passagère qui fixait le paysage d'un air absorbé. « Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Dis le ce que tu penses… Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre type aigri… » Ange le dévisagea gravement. « Je ne pense pas cela du tout, Jack. » Il eu un regard sceptique. « Je te le jure, seulement je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- C'est si grave que cela qu'ils soient heureux ensembles ? » La question ingénue le fit grimacer. « C'est interdit dans le règlement. » Sa collègue dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est juste… Depuis quand est-tu si respectueux du règlement ? VanDoran serait ravie de t'entendre dire cela, remarque. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « De toute façon, les lois sont faites pour être contournées, ajouta-t-elle.

- c'est un proverbe français ?

- Exactement. » Ils rirent.

Lycée Lincoln, 16h30

New-York

C'était la sortie des classes, les jeunes gens discutaient devant le lycée en petit groupe. Le mauvais temps ne semblait pas les perturber plus que cela et les plaisanteries allaient bon train. On s'échangeait cigarettes et devoirs dans un joyeux brouhaha. Jack et Ange parcoururent les groupes des yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant ressembler de près ou de loin à Sunny Friz. Ils aperçurent une jeune ado, aux longs cheveux blonds artistiquement noués. Elle portait une jupe dont la taille devait frôler la limite autorisée par le lycée. Autour d'elle, trois autres filles, habillées de la même manière la regardaient faire des simagrées à l'attention d'un groupe de footballeurs. « Je te parie que c'est elle, dit Ange. Jack haussa les épaules, il était ébahi et se demandait si ses filles allaient un jour faire partie de ce genre de groupe. « Sunny ? » La blonde se retourna et leur lança un regard arrogant. « Oui ?

- Agent Malone et Dedieu. Nous voudrions te parler. En privée.

- Désolée, je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus. Ma mère me l'interdit. » Jack sourit devant l'impertinente. « Ta mère a raison, elle doit être fière d'avoir une enfant aussi obéissante. Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons t'emmener dans nos locaux. Après avoir prévenu ta mère, bien sûr. Allez grimpe dans la voiture… » Sunny regarda ses amies puis la voiture et son regard se reporta sur Jack. « C'est bon. Je vous écoute. Les filles, laissez nous tranquilles. » Les trois greluches s'éparpillèrent. « Non, attendez mesdemoiselles. Ange, tu t'occupes de celle-ci ? Je vais discuter avec ces jeunes filles. »

« Sunny, nous sommes ici au sujet de Lola Espali. » Sunny eut un rire méprisant. « Elle a disparue ce matin.

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors, nous avons besoin que tu nous aide.

- Je sais rien. Je ne lui parle jamais à cette fille.

- Ah oui ? C'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre. J'avais cru comprendre que tu passais pas mal de temps à la maltraiter… » L'ado mastiquait vigoureusement son chewing-gum. « Eh bien on vous aura mal renseigné, vous n'avez qu'à demander aux filles, cette fille je m'en fous totalement. » Ange eut un rire narquois. « Tes copines ne sont pas très objectives. Par contre on a un autre témoin, qui nous a dit que Lola t'avait humiliée. Devant tout le lycée. » Sunny s'empourpra. « Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Aucune importance. De toute façons tu t'en fiches, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'a dit ? » La jeune fille détourna les yeux, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum. Ange la força à se retourner. « Bon, ça suffit. Dis-moi la vérité maintenant. A moins que tu ne préfères que l'on ne t'arrête… OK. Lola t'a humiliée devant tes amies, tu ne l'as pas supporté et tu as voulu te venger. Donc tu t'es dit que tu allais lui flanquer une sacrée trouille. Qu'as-tu fais exactement ?

- Mais rien. En tout cas pas depuis quelques jours… Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle m'ignore totalement.

- Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier, en cours. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, je vous le jure. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Vas-y. »

Ange rejoignit Jack, qui soupirait en voyant les jeunes filles s'éloigner.

« Alors ? Ont-elles été bavardes ?

- Une fois que je les ai eu assurées que je ne dirait rien à Sunny, le proviseur et les parents, dans cet ordre là. Oui, elles ont avoués que Sunny passait son temps à chercher de nouvelles idées pour embêter Lola. En général, elles se contentaient de lui bloquer son casier, de rire bêtement sur son passage ou de faire des remarques. C'est tout. Et elles m'ont certifié que Lola s'en moquait royalement.

-C'est ce que Sunny m'a dit aussi. Et elle m'a juré qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier. Tu penses qu'on peut éloigner cette piste ? » Jack réfléchit quelques instants. « Je ne pense pas que ces filles sachent ou se trouve Lola.

- Martin a peut-être raison, Lola en a eu simplement marre et elle a fait une fugue.

- C'est possible. Mais cela ne colle pas vraiment avec la psychologie de la petite. Elle ne serait pas partie sur un coup de tête en laissant ses parents dans l'inquiétude. »

Bureau du FBI, 18h00

New York

« Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert ?

Elle est étrange cette gamine… Rien ne semble l'intéresser. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. »

Ange baissa la tête. « Je crois qu'elle n'est pas à sa place ici.

- Ah oui ? Et où est sa place ?

- Dans un IEP. » Jack haussa les sourcils. « Un institut pour enfants précoces » expliqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas que rien l'intéresse au contraire. Mais elle… n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les ados de son âge.

- Pourtant elle est nulle en cours ?

- Ce n'est pas incompatible. C'est même souvent le cas. 50 des surdoués sont en échec scolaire. » Jack lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Tu sembles bien renseignée » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Un peu… N'oublie pas que j'ai un lourd passé.

- Tu faisais partie de ces enfants surdoués ? » Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Ange regarda par la fenêtre. « Oui. Je l'ai été. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que subit Lola.

- pourquoi ?

- Je… On s'en est aperçu très vite et… on s'est adaptés. Ici, Lola n'est pas à sa place, il lui faudrait un environnement où elle est stimulée. Elle a des besoins différents que ceux des jeunes de 15 ans.

- A son âge, si tu avais été à sa place… Qu'aurait tu fait ? » La jeune femme réfléchit longuement. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, elle semble résignée à subir les cours et… il manque un élément. Le facteur déclencheur. » Samantha saisit un paquet de feuilles. « Je crois que… un garçon ? Ce serait un bon élément déclencheur ? Dans l'ordinateur nous avons retrouvé le journal intime de Lola. Elle y raconte ce que Sunny lui faisait subir, les cours inintéressants, ses profs « robots pédagogues qui ne sortent pas des sentiers battus ». C'est très bien écrit, avec humour et justesse. Et puis, ces derniers jours Lola raconte les manœuvres d'approches de Steve.

« Mardi, 14 février.

Ce matin, Steve est encore revenu à la charge. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, il se trouve irrésistible. C'est vrai qu'on a vu pire, mais enfin de là à penser que je vais lui tomber dans les bras juste parce qu'il me fait l'honneur de m'inviter au bal de la promo ! Je vais lui dire non, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à l'écouter raconter ses matchs… Le plus beau dans cette histoire Sunny est verte de rage : cela fait un mois qu'elle en fait des tonnes pour qu'il la remarque et c'est moi qu'il invite ! Il est peut-être pas si stupide que cela. » Les agents sourirent. « Jeudi, 16 février. » reprit Samantha.

« Je vais faire mon mea culpa, et retirer les remarques désobligeantes que j'ai pu faire… Non pas sur Sunny, il ne faut pas pousser. Sur Steve. Je lisais tranquillement, « Orgueil et Préjugés » et il est arrivé.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Le jeune homme rentre dans la salle, où Lola lit en grignotant des biscuits. Elle lève brièvement la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre. « Salut » Le garçon s'assoit près d'elle. « Je ne te dérange pas ? ». Sans lever les yeux, elle hausse les épaules. Steve continue. « Ce pauvre Darcy… Comme je le comprends. » Cette fois Lola plante ses yeux mauves dans les sien. « Pourquoi ?

- Lizzie a le jugement trop simpliste. Un geste de travers et, vous voilà aux oubliettes.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bien Darcy qui se permet de juger Lizzie de passable. » Il rit. « C'est vrai. Alors disons qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. » Lola le dévisage longuement. « Je ne pensais pas que tu lisais ce genre de livre.

- Tu croyais que je ne lisais que des BD ou les journaux sportifs ?

- Les gros titres uniquement, plaisanta-t-elle. « Mais je vois que je me suis trompée.

- Moi aussi. Je pensais que tu étais… définitive dans tes jugements. Cela signifie que je peux caresser l'espoir de te voir à mon bras au bal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit moi ? Toutes les filles ne demandent que cela.

- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois être un peu sadique… Tu passes ton temps à te moquer de moi, mais j'ai quand même envie de te faire admirer mon style de danse. Je crois que ce qui me plait c'est que tu ne vas pas me dire : c'est génial, alors que c'est nul. Tu es Lizzie Benett, tu ne traîne pas au pieds du premier venu.

- Dans ce cas, Mr Darcy… Je me ferai une joie de vous accompagner. »

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

« Il faut qu'on trouve ce Steve. Ange et Sam… » Les deux filles s'éclipsèrent.

Chez Steve, 18h30

New-York

Ange sonna à la porte du petit appartement. Une fillette de 5 ans, ouvrit la porte et parut déçue ? Aussitôt sa mère arriva et prit la petite dans ses bras. « Mary, combien t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus.

- Je croyais c'était papa.

- Papa rentre demain soir. Allez file. » Elle se tourna vers Ange et Sam. « Bonjour, nous sommes du FBI et nous cherchons Steve. C'est votre fils ?

- En effet. Mais… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il a fait une bêtise ?

- Non, non rassurez-vous. Nous voudrions juste lui parler.

- Entrez, Entrez… » Elle se tourna vers le fond du couloir. « Steve ! C'est pour toi. » Un adolescent blond aux yeux bleux apparut. Il était vraiment mignon, carrure d'athlète et sourire d'ange. « Bonjour.

- Ces dames du FBI veulent te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est au sujet de Lola. Tu la connais bien ? » Le garçon lança un regard gêné à sa mère et rougit. Celle-ci s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. « ON sort ensemble, murmura-t-il. Ange lui sourit. « Ta mère n'est pas au courant ?

- Non. Elle préfère que j'étudie, alors je lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ?

- Nous cherchons Lola. Elle a disparue ce matin. » Steve fronça les sourcils. « Disparue ? C'est pour cela..

- Quoi ?

- Lola et moi, on avait rendez-vous ce matin. Avant d'aller en cours. Elle voulait me montrer quelque chose de très important mais elle n'a pas voulu dire quoi. J'y suis allé mais il n'y avait personne. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait oublié, alors je suis parti.

- Ou aviez-vous rendez-vous ?

- Central Park. Près d'une grotte. » Ange et Samantha échangèrent un regard inquiet. C'est là qu'on avait retrouvé le collier. « Réfléchis bien. Tu n'as rien vu d'anormal ? Personne ?

- Non, c'était vide. » Il secoua la tête puis… « Ah si ! Il y avait un bruit bizarre. Je croyais que c'était le vent mais… » Les deux agents se levèrent précipitament. « Merci beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas, ca va s'arranger. »

« Jack ! Il faut retourner au Park. C'est là qu'elle avait rendez-vous, avec Steve. Il dit qu'il y est allé mais qu'il n'y avait personne, en revanche il a entendu un bruit. » Samantha avait téléphoné à Jack aussitôt. « Elle peut-être tombée dans un trou… Je ne sais pas. Si c'est profond les chiens ne l'ont pas sentie. Cela expliquerait le collier. »

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lola escalade une fontaine. Elle regarde sa montre, et souffle sur ses doigts. La pluie tombe à verse. Son pied dérape et elle perd l'équilibre. Le collier s'accroche à une branche, il se casse. La jeune fille se penche pour le ramasser et tombe au fond du trou. Elle pousse un long cri, étouffé par le vent.

Au meme moment Steve arrive en courant. Il est en retard. Pourtant il n'y a personne. Un b ruit étrange le fait sursauter. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Lola ? » Pas de réponse. Son pied se pose sur le collier. Le garçon regarde sa montre. Les cours débutent dans cinq minutes. Tant pis, il faut qu'il y aille.

Au fond du trou, Lola gît inanimée.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Central park.

Les gyrophares éclairaient les lieux par intermittence. L'équipe de Jack était penchée au dessus d'un des trous, ou des pompiers s'affairaient. Soudain, un cri. « C'est bon les gars on l'a ! » Les agents retinrent leur souffle. « Elle respire encore. Elle est inconsciente mais elle vit. » Un soupir de soulagement parcourut les rangs. Les pompiers remontèrent la jeune fille, inanimée. Les parents de Lola arrivaient à cet instant. « Mon bébé ! » Jack et Viviane, les rassurèrent « Votre fille va bien. Elle est seulement assomée. C'est fini.

- Qu'est elle venue faire ici ?

- Cela vous devrez lui demander. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un garçon, elle a probablement glissée. » Mr et mme Espali parurent soulagés « Elle n'a pas essayer de…

- Non. C'était un accident. Juste un accident.

- Oh merci ! Merci.

- Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. »

Bureau du FBI, 21h30

New-York

Samantha était penchée sur ses papiers, d'un air affairé elle rédigeait son rapport. Tous les autres avaient décidés de remettre cette pénible tâche au lendemain, mais elle… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mutation. Ce service s'était toute sa vie, elle lui avait tout sacrifié et maintenant… La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à Martin. Toute la journée elle avait attendue que Jack vienne vers elle et s'excuse mais il n'en avait rien fait. Samantha devait se résoudre à quitter les lieux. Elle démissionnerait demain à la première heure, il n'était pas question que Martin paie lui aussi. C'était uniquement de sa faute si ils en étaient là… Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relations normales avec Jack.

« Samantha ? » La voix de son supérieur a fit sursauter. « je peux te parler ?

- C'est inutile. Tu auras ma lettre de démission demain matin. Et laisse Martin en dehors de tout cela, tu veux bien ? Il n'a pas à payer pour ce que nous avons fait.

- Toi non plus, Sam. » Jack la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. » Elle attendait la suite, nerveusement. « Je me suis trompé Samantha. J'ai cru que… si je vous éloignait l'un de l'autre tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Non, Jack. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. J'aime Martin. Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu as raison, Martin est quelqu'un de bien. Il t'aime et il saura te rendre heureuse. Plus que je ne le pourrai jamais.

- ne dis pas cela. J'ai été heureuse avec toi. Vraiment. Seulement…

- C'est fini. J'ai compris Samantha. Je vous ai observé aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas si différents tous les deux. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Mon orgueil en a pris un coup aujourd'hui, mais j'ai compris. Je m'étais trompé. Alors vous pouvez rester ici, aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Je vais arranger cela avec VanDoran. » Samantha ouvrit la bouche, mais il l'interrompit. «Si tu veux partir, après ce que je t'ai dit et fait je le comprendrai…

- Oh Jack ! Merci. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Que je changerai d'avis. Moi non plus.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ?

- Mr Darcy et Lizzie Benett. » Ils rirent. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit ce soir, que trouveraient-ils derrière ? Personne ne le savait. Ce serait différent, ni pire ni mieux que ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'ici mais différent…

FIN


End file.
